When Things are Not as they Seem
by nightDREAMERms
Summary: In Which We Ask: Why does Sakura like Sasuke? The Answer, Unexpected in the Least. [ItaSakuSasu]


nightDREAMERms: Originally, this was just the plotline of something I planned to draw. It's just something, that I always pondered, and could've happened in the actual story… though it word probably destroy most of the storyline if it really _was_ real. But anyways, I typed it up and put… a lot more detail than I was planning. Stinkin' writer urges. And well, it ended up being good enough to me, to be uploaded. Enjoy! Oh and note this IS a one-shot and I don't plan on continuing into a real story.

"talking"

'thinking'

'_Flashback' _

_Title_ (lol)

---

_When Things are Not as they Seem _

--

Naruto loved Sakura. Sakura loved Sasuke. Sasuke loved Revenge.

That was how things in Team 7 worked, Naruto knew that.

But what he _couldn't_ understand was Why in the world Sakura loved Sasuke so freakin' much. In his heart he knew that the same thing could be asked the same thing of him and his unrequited love for Sakura, but at least she _did_ warm up to him, eventually… after the teme's insult… but STILL she DID. Sasuke on the other hand loathed her, warmed up slightly, gave her false hopes, crushed said hopes, ignored her and lastly broke her heart. So on one of the days where it was just him and Sakura, Sai was off on some solo mission or he just felt like finishing a drawing… Naruto hadn't really been paying attention to him much, he was in a mood after hearing that Ichiraku had been temporarily closed, and sent a random insult to the Missing-nin while kicking the bark off of a tree. Sakura lost it.

"Why do you even Like him in the first place!" Naruto roared back. "And I don't wanna hear any of your 'Sasuke's the best and perfect' crap! I wanna know why one day you just _randomly _began to admire him as if he was God on earth! I KNOW for a fact that you weren't like that before!" He accused pointing a finger at the fuming girl.

"It wasn't _Random_! I just- he- the rain." Sakura gobbled up her speech due to her anger and want to make him understand her.

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a confused look, his tone had decreased immensely.

Sakura sighed, "It was a long time ago-"

"_Look at her forehead it's so weird!" _

_A small pink-haired girl shriveled and shivered from the looks she was getting. _

"_I hear her own parents don't even like her. No wonder she doesn't got an umbrella." _

_She wiped the droplets out of her face, then used that same hand to comb her damp bangs away from her line of sight. _

_The one with the light blue umbrella giggled to the one with the red, "I heard that her father left her mom after seeing the hideous thing she gave birth too. It's true! It's all over town, he's been labeled as a missing-nin." The things little girls hear from adults. Goes to show that yes, children do pick up on anything and everything about their surroundings. _

_The drizzle turned into a thorough rain. _

"_Stop, it's not true." _

_The girl with red pigtails turned to the ones holding umbrellas for her, "No, my mom heard directly from one Hokage-sama's advisor's that she doesn't possess the kekkai genkai that she was supposed to inherit from him, _that's_ why he left." _

"_Stop it!" _

_It rained harder, visibility was getting hazy._

"_But the ugliness part probably played a part too! Really maybe she would've been able to marry into some prestigious clan but not with those looks!" _

"_STOP IT!" _

_As one the girls started laughing, and something inside Sakura snapped. Like an animal, a growl crawled out her throat and she leaped at them. The gossipers shrieked, surprised at the fact that the girl had the audacity to even _think_ about rebelling against them. _

_Soon it turned_ _an all out cat fight. Though the odds were greatly tipped, due to the fact that it was a four against one fight. In the end, the poor girl was on the ground getting kicked repeatedly in the side by one girl and stomped on by another. Her vision was quickly fading as all the pain was shutting down her systems, plus falling on her head after slipping in a puddle didn't help much. _

_She had her arms blocking her face but with every hit, they became less firm, and eventually she just let them drop to the ground next to her. Inwardly, she willed Ino to come and save her, just once more. But she never came._

_The world was becoming blurry and the different shades of the umbrellas they held meshed together. One thing she was happy about, it was raining. She loved the rain. No one could see her tears in the rain. _

_Suddenly, the sky became brighter… wait no. That was just the umbrella's leaving. The strikes had also stopped coming. Confused about why they had suddenly stopped, Sakura tried to lean up but found it only left her dizzy and instead tried to listen to the mixed unfamiliar voices. Unfortunately, her head was still zooming in between conscious and unconsciousness and she only caught parts of the conversation. _

"_-chiha-san…!" _

"_-leave her or-" _

"_But, she's just-" _

" _-don't like repeating-" _

_She heard hurried footsteps, they were leaving. She would've smiled if not for the fact that her muscles had stopped functioning. _

_With her last will she focused on the figure above her;she saw blank dark eyes looking deeply into her own… then darkness. _

_-- _

_When Sakura awoke she felt warm, yes although she was still quite damp. She opened her eye's and learnt that her eyesight was still fuzzy, but even with the poor perception she recognized the doorway and porch to her home. "How did…?" 'Oh that's right the fight… and the person, then they must've… ' Hastily she got up from her sitting position and surveyed her surroundings. Big mistake, the rush of blood to her head brought her right back to her knees. Determined, she searched for any clue to who it might've been. Then she saw him. There walking a little ways away from her home was a boy wearing a shirt with the Uchiha fan's on the back, although the Uchiha district wasn't any where _near _where she lived. The voices then, they made since! _

_She smiled warmly at the disappearing figure before entering her own home. _

_---- _

_The next day, Sakura wandered into school with an odd smile on her face. Apparently, her savior must've convinced the girls to stop bullying her because they had done their best to ignore her the entire morning, and if they _did _look at her and she caught them staring a frenzied look would come upon their face as if they had suddenly become constipated and would either look or move away from her. Yep, definitely one of the best days she'd had in a _long_ time. _

_But she was still curious as to which Uchiha saved her, she knew that a lot of them wore the symbol on their clothing and had the characteristic onyx eyes. But she hadn't seen one with a shirt that style, blue with a high collar, and she noted that they had hair the same color as their eyes, though the style had been undistinguishable then. _

_Then she saw him. _

_A flash of blue, white, and red caught her eyes. Sasuke Uchiha stood in the center of a crowd. Instinctively, she ran and tried to push her way though the crowd to him. However, the crowd just knocked her back out and down. Instead she tried to listen to what was going on. _

"_Says he got the shirt yesterday from-" The voice was soon muffled by another's girl scream of. "Sasuke-kun, you look so cool wearing that." _

_Yesterday... that meant he really _was_ the one who helped her. Her smile increased ten-fold. From that day forward, Sakura always had a special spot in in her heart for him. She didn't even mind the fact that he ignored her. He did have a reputation to uphold, Sakura understood that. _

'_Plus, it is kinda cool to have a secret just between the two of us.' she thought with a giggle, before running outside to tell Ino-chan about her crush._

"Later on I learned that the reason I was felt warm was because of a technique specific to the Uchiha clan that is used to make the blood and chakra flow faster and although it speeds your heart rate up significantly, it'll keep you from catching hypothermi- WHAT are you staring at me like that for?!" Sakura huffed at the gaping Naruto.

Visibly shaken he pointed at her one more, this time with an unsteady finger, "S-sakura-chan, you heard the wrong information. Sasuke didn't get that jacket until morning. I remember because he was gloating over the fact that his _nii-san_ had given it to him before he left to go to the academy… which means…"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened to unmeasurable proportions. She took a quick, unbalanced step backward, her knee bending slightly to keep her from losing all leg support. "Y-you mean… the guy that I've _adored_ f-for years-s, is…"

_-Flash- A picture of a young man picking up an unconscious pink-haired girl. He wore a blue top and had two line-like markings under his eyes. His wet hair, smoothed out under the oncoming rain rather than becoming matted. Though most of it was pulled back into a ponytail, save for two bangs that at the moment was hiding most of his expression.- _

"U-uchiha Itachi?!"

------

nightDREAMERms: Ha! Surprised you at the end didn't I! Hehe! That was so fun to write! Yeah-C-CRAP! I forgot again, must work on "Naruto Summer School"! Buh Bye! (and hopefully no more side-tracking)


End file.
